Heartfilia Family
|Affliation = Sorcerer Magazine (Former) Heartfilia Konzern (Former) Love & Lucky (Former) |Status = Active |Race = Human |Members = *Anna Heartfilia *Jude Heartfilia (Deceased) *Layla Heartfilia (Deceased) *Lucy Heartfilia (Future) (Deceased) *Lucy Heartfilia |Image Gallery = }} The Heartfilia Family (ハートフィリア・かぞく Hātofiria Kazoku) is a family of a race of human beings from the Kingdom of Fiore. Although not much is known about the family, generations of Heartfilia Celestial Spirit Mages took part of The 400 Year Plan. Currently, the only known active members are Lucy Heartfilia and Anna Heartfilia. History Over 400 years ago, Anna Heartfilia met Zeref Dragneel, a Mage who required her power for plan to defeat Acnologia; humanity's greatest threat. The plan was to send the Dragon Slayers with their foster parents sealed inside them to a period of time that is rich in Ethernano so that their souls, which were maimed by Acnologia, could properly heal. However, because Anna opened the Eclipse Gate in the past, someone from the Heartfilia family would need to tend to its opening at the specified date of exit. With every successive generation of Celestial Spirit Mage after Anna, the family waited for the time that the Dragon Slayers were to purportedly arrive through the Gate. Some time later, Layla Heartfilia worked in the merchant's guild, "Love & Lucky", where she met and fell in love with Jude Heartfilia. The two eventually decided to become independent when Layla became pregnant with Lucy. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild had the letter K missing so instead, it was read as "Love & Lucy"; this made an impression on them so they decided to name their child "Lucy" if their child was a girl. A few years later, in accordance with the knowledge passed down through her clan for the past four hundred years, Layla followed the word of her ancestor, and opened the Eclipse Gate of her time on July 7, X777. When Layla passed away, Jude became overly obsessed with his business and money that neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Jude request Phantom Lord to find and recover his daughter who joined Fairy Tail. This caused a guild war. The goal of Jude was to marry Lucy with Saward Junelle. The relationship between the two became colder after Lucy cut all ties with her father and told him she would never forgive him if he interferes with her new life with her friends at Fairy Tail. Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Jude followed Lucy in the Fantasia parade with a smile on his face. Oracion Seis Arc Lucy is followed by a mysterious man who upon coming face to face with her turns out to be her father now a disheveled man who has lost all his fortune and his company. When Lucy inquired over her mother's grave, he reveals he already had it moved to Magnolia. Jude reflected on his past before laughing at how hard he worked for his money just to have it taken from him. Lucy soon asked him what he wanted from her and he reveals he intentions of starting over in another town's merchant guild but needed money to have a fresh start. Lucy refused resulting in an argument between them and Jude leaving angrily. Lucy soon learns that the merchant guild her father was planning to work at was under attack by bandits causing her to worry over her father's safety and though still angry with him she rushed there to save him. Lucy single handedly took down the bandits but saw her father was nowhere to be seen worrying her. However it turns out, Jude had just arrived having had to walk causing him to be unaware of the attack until Lucy explains it and her reason for being in the town. Touched that Lucy was worried about him, Jude thanks her while she admits that though she was worried she still hasn't forgiven him. Jude states he is aware and doesn't blame her and reveals that the merchant guild is where he and Lucy's mother met and tells her the story of how they named Lucy leaving her shocked and somewhat amused as she left with her arriving friends. This resulted in Jude calling himself a fool and caused to change his opinion about his daughter. This most likely mended their relationship a little. Tenrou Island Arc While watching Gildarts and Cana bond, Lucy thought of reconnecting with her own father. However, Acnologia attacks the Tenrou island and as a result Lucy is trapped inside Fairy Sphere for seven years. X791 Arc During the seven years of Lucy being in the Fairy Sphere, Jude hoping to see his daughter again, sent her letters, birthday's gifts and money for the rent. This was not meant to be as he died of illness the month before Lucy returned. Lucy returned to Magnolia and went to the merchant guild to see her father knowing he'd probably be worried but was shocked to learn he had died a month earlier. Lucy visited her father's grave which was next to her mother, after some initial doubts about she felt about his death despite his past actions. Lucy was taken back to her apartment by her landlady where she found out her father not only paid her rent for the last few years but left a series of birthday gifts for her shocking her since he remembered the exact day. She also found notes from him which said that he loved her and that she was his and Layla's pride. Jude ended the letter stating that he couldn't wait to see her again. This shocking revelation caused Lucy to realized that her father truly did love her and started to break down. As cried about the loss, she proclaimed she loved him as well. Grand Magic games Arc Lucy participated to Grand Magic Games of X791. Soon she became the target of Eclipse plan. The Eclipse door was constructed by the Royal family using the books of Zeref in order to go back in time and kill Zeref before he became immortal. Its wrong use in the alternate timeline caused the arrive of two time traveller: Future Rogue and Future Lucy. During the games Lucy met Yukino which offered her the two last key of zodiac. Future Lucy sacrificed herself to protect Lucy giving her the possibility to create a new future. Lucy and Yukino together summoned all the zodiac spirits and preventing 9993 dragons from coming through the Eclipse gate and saving the mankind. Natsu destroyed the door sending the dragons and every time traveler back to their respective timelines (with paradoxes). Future Lucy awoke in heaven where she reunited with her late guild mates putting a smile on her face as she prepared to enjoy an adventure with them. Alvarez Empire Arc During Natsu's fight with Zeref, as Natsu unleashed the remaining powers of Igneel which he used to overpower the latter. Amazed by this, Zeref started to thank those who have made it possible for him to die two names being Anna and surprising Layla. Much later, Zeref reveals that he is Natsu's older brother and tells Natsu that four hundred years ago he was sent through the Eclipse Gate (along with the other dragon slayers housing their dragon parents souls) which was opened by Anna in the past and her descendant Layla revealing that Layla is a direct relative of the Heartfilia clan. In Magnolia, Brandish reveals to Lucy that Layla had her mother Grammi killed in order to take Aquarius' key before she tried to kill the shocked Lucy though Aquarius appeared and stopped the fight. Aquarius moved Lucy and Brandish in Star Memory where she told them the story of Heartfilia's mages. It is revealed that Anna is an ancestor of the Heartfilia's who was enlisted by Zeref to open the Eclipse Gate to allow the dragons and their children save voyage to the future. Anna is regarded by Aquarius to be the most power celestial spirit wizard of all time before revealing that the Heartfilia family watched over the gate for centuries waiting for the right time to open it. Aquarius stated Anna's descendant Layla had gathered most of the twelve zodiac keys but could not get Aquarius' key because it was in Alvarez with Brandish' mother so she substituted with her own life-force which successfully open the gate allowing the dragon slayer in her time in the X777. However, as a result Layla's already frail body was affected by Magical Deficiency Disease as she was visited by Grammi (Brandish' mother) and returned Aquarius' key for Lucy to use in the future. The two had a talk where it is revealed that Layla always considered Grammi a friend and hope that their two daughters would meet and become friends. It was not to be as after that tearful meeting Grammi was killed not by Layla's hands but that of a crazed Zoldeo which shocked and left Brandish in grief as she and the others viewed this in Star memory. After returning to the real world and clearing things up, Brandish helps to treat an incapacitated Natsu and afterwards Lucy spoke to Aquarius. Aquarius reveals to Lucy that her key has been reborn but could not tell her where it was exactly however, Lucy states she will find Aquarius's key no matter what as the latter is her best friend and she can't let her key fall into someone else's hands. During Natsu's journey through his subconscious, he is guided by Sting who is soon replaced with Rogue who says the scarf wears was given to him by Igneel however, he reveals that it was sewn by Anna who used Igneel's fallen scales to make him the scarf. Natsu is shocked to see Anna and notes that she resembles Lucy as Zeref reappears and notes on this as well. While confronting Gray, Zeref reveals he knows of other Fairy Tail wizards such as Lucy who he knows is a descendant of Anna while also revealing that she was a friend of his. He also states that Lucy's cheerful nature has had great impact on his little brother. Lucy and Natsu soon reach Fairy Tail where Natsu stops Gray from using Iced Shell. When Natsu declares to Gray that he won't die if Zeref dies, Lucy says his name in a worried tone and internally wonders if it is true. She soon watches as Natsu prepares for his second fight with Zeref. Lucy watches as Natsu duels Zeref before he is overpowered due to not having Igneel's power to help him. Much later the battle becomes equal, Lucy continues watching intently before Mavis telepathically contacts her and the others telling them she is on her way to the guild and they must meet up with her. Although hesitant to leave Natsu with his brother, Lucy is ultimately swayed to leave when Mavis tells her that Natsu's fate coincides with her plan and is told to believe in Natsu. Before leaving Lucy tells Natsu not to lose, which he overhears and tells her that he won't as he and Zeref continue fighting. Lucy and her group soon met with Mavis who revealed that she came into possession of the Book of E.N.D. which she stole while escaping Zeref. After Happy notes on the book being Natsu's, Lucy is speechless as she realizes she is (literally) holding Natsu's life in her hands as Mavis tells them of her plan to defeat Zeref without endangering Natsu's life. While waiting on the benches, Lucy holds the book of E.N.D., she tearfully expresses answers as to why Natsu’s life as a demon of the book of Zeref, even though she sees him as a normal boy. When Wendy, Erza and Jellal come face to face with Acnologia and have difficulty with him; the trio are saved by Ichiyia who asks a mysterious woman if she is sure she has a way to defeat the Dragon King. The mysterious turns out to be Anna Heartfilia who is revealed to have been a reading and human culture teacher to Wendy and the other dragon slayers in their childhood. It is revealed that she traveled to the future with them in order to finish teaching them but it turns out that the Dragon Slayers were separated and it took her 5 years to trace them. References Navigation Category:Heartfilia Family Category:Family Category:Needs Help